This invention is a novel device for relieving the strain on a connection between electrical conductor cords and for maintaining the connection. Many of todays power tools, especially garden tools, require an extension cord to supply the power to the point of use of the tool. An irritating and time-consuming annoyance usually occurs when the connection becomes dis-engaged. This can happen from any number of causes, for instance when the extension becomes entangled with shrubbery, or furniture inside the house, or from other causes. When the tool operator pulls on the tool, separation occurs. Other ways of disengaging the connection are easily envisioned.
Heretofore known devices intended to hold the connection together have been unsatisfactory in that they cannot be found when needed, or tend to obscure or hide the connection, or fail to provide the strain relief so desirable to avoid damage to the plugs or conductors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,716 shows a strap of flexible, stretchable material which is permanently connected to one conductor, which provides no strain relief, but is developed to prevent accidental separation of the plug and socket connection. Another example of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,427, which purports to be a tension absorber, but in reality would put a sideways strain on the juncture of the conductor wires with socket 10 and plug 11. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,958 illustrates another attempt to solve the disconnection problem. In this embodiment, however, the clamp must be disconnected from both wires, and thus is in danger of being mislaid, and not available when needed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose accessory that will retain electrical conductors in the connected condition, and also provide strain relief for longer cord life and greater safety.
It is a further object of the invention to disclose a multi-purpose accessory that can be retained on a conductor, but selectively removed as desired.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that will easily and efficiently connect across a connection between two conductor wires and transfer any longitudinal pulling force across the connection without application of this force to the plug or socket of the connection.
It is also a primary object of this invention to provide a simple, durable, economical, dependable attachment for retaining electrical cords in assembled condition.